Saved (cancelled)
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: Vixey has made a choice to not kill the night guard anymore, needless to say not everyone agreed with her choice. What was once Vixey is now Mangle, a new person entirely who will seek revenge for herself and some new friends she has made along the way. Will she fulfill her bloodlust revenge? Or will she end up a pile of scrap in a junkyard?
1. Fractured

**Hello everyone it's me and yeah I've kind of been jumping all around from story to story this year and I'm sorry. I know it must be annoying but I promise to see this story through. I promise to all of you okay? Alright let's begin.**

Chapter 1-Fractured

Mangle's POV, 12:05 A.M.

Pirates Cove

It had just struck midnight a few minutes ago, I knew the game was on at this point. I turned around and behind me was my ship. I ran up to it and jumped, grabbing the side of it. I pull myself up and hide from the others. They weren't strong enough to pull themselves up and there was no other way up to the deck of the ship. BOOM! Fred must have been checking the bathroom looking for me, stupid bear. After a couple more booms I heard the shuffling of feet coming towards my Cove. I lay down and control my breathing so they won't hear me. I hear someone push my curtains aside and come on my stage.

"Vixey! Where are you? We just want to play!" Fred echoed I'm my cove. I kept my head down as Bon came in as well.

"Fred have you checked the guards office?" Bon asks him.

"No idiot, she can't be in there without the night guard freaking out. She has to be somewhere else" Fred informs him. I close my eyes and sigh as they leave my Cove. Ever since I told them I won't kill the night guard anymore they've been after me. Last night I got away but that was luck. Chi is just the worst for trying to hold someone captive. I chuckle, will I have to hide like this forever now? It had only been two days but every night feels longer than the last. I peek over the edge just to double check that they left. I hop over the side of my ship and onto the floor.

"Gotcha" I hear someone whisper. I get tackled to the ground by Chi who must've hid while everyone was moving. I wrestle her a bit before licking her off of me. I jump up to my feet and run out of the Cove right Intl a big brown peice of plastic. I fall backwards and hit the ground. I sit up and rub my head. I hear chuckling from someone above me. I look up and Fred was staring down at me.

"Thought you could hide again huh?" He says. I look at him, afraid of what he will do. He snaps his fingers and Bon comes running. Bon grabs my ankle and begins to try and drag me to the parts and service room. I shake his grip off and get free but Fred grabbed my wrist. He drags me behind him as I kick and squirm. I punch his hand and try to make him let go but nothing works. Bon and Chi followed us, laughing and watching me struggle. He reach the room and he throws me inside the room.

"What now boss?" Bon asks. I look and fear and shake my head no.

"no no no please don't hurt me" I cry to them. Fred smiles at my plea for mercy.

"Let's rip her apart" Fred laughs. Fear grew large inside me and I tried to scoot back into the room but the grabbed me by the ankle again and pulled me towards them. They began to slowly rip my fur and plastic off and I scream in pain.

"Please stop! Stop please it hurts!" I scream. They all laugh at me. Fred takes my eye and rips it out of my head. I scream in pain as he smiles. I kick and scream but nothing makes them stop. The feeling of them ripping off my fur and then ripping my plastic was unbearable. Then they decided to clip some of my wires.

"Which one should I cut?" Chi asked.

"Let's cut a cord in her voice so we don't have to hear her Bitchy voice" Bon chuckles. Fred nods in agreement and I feel myself become scared shitless. One wrong snip on my voice box could fuck up a part of my software. I shake my head furiously to keep them from getting near my neck but Fred holds me still. He stares into my one eye and smiles at me.

"It'll be over soon" Fred whispers to me. I feel my body shake and I close my eye. I feel the scissors get close to my neck and rest on my voice box.

"This one?" She asks them.

"Nah, the one next to it should me good" Fred says as he looks down to see. I feel tears run down my cheek.

"Please don't do th-" I'm cut off by my throat beginning to burn with pain. She clipped a wire In my voice box and now I can't talk! A sudden noise of shuffling feet came from somewhere in the Pizzaria.

"Must be the night guard. He probably heard all the screaming. Let's finish this bitch off tomorrow" Fred tells them. They all stand up and leave my destroyed body on the floor. They close the door as they leave and I begin to cry. Why did they do this to me? I look down at myself, seeing the mess. All I had left was my left foot, right hand, and my endoskeleton. I still had my face and I'm grateful for that atleast.

"I-i-i-ca-ca-ca-n't-t-t-ta-ta-ta-lk" my voice echoes throughout faint static. I bring myself up against the wall and begin to cry. They destroyed me, and everything I am. I hold my head in m hand and cry.

"Hello?" I hear someone say. I look up, terrified of the thought of them being back. Slowly I see a set of glowing yellow eyes pop out, which I haven't seen before since no one in the restaurant has yellow ones.

"Don't do it Foxy!" Another voice similar to Freds says. A red fox, similar to me but a more manly build shows up. He looked badly beaten too and seemed just as frightened.

"They really hurt you huh? Don't worry. Me and my friends won't do you like they did. I'm Foxy, Captain Foxy to be exact, and you are?" Foxy says. I look at him strangely wondering why he was so friendly. I look down at myself,deciding if I should tell him my name. As I looked at myself I realize I'm not Vixey anymore, I'm just a mix of wires and parts.

"I-i-I-im-ma-ma-man-man-man-gle. I-i-I-w-w-was-Vix-Vix-Vixey" I stutter through my static. He smiled, nodding in approval.

"It's a pretty name lass. Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends now" He cheers.

 **There you go! The beginning of a new story with an interesting start up am I right? Well that's it for now everyone. Until next time, BUH BYE!**


	2. New Job

**Hey everyone I'm back and ready to drop my latest mix tape. Alright let's get down to business and start this chapter up!**

Chapter 2-New Job

12:30 A.M. Cameron's POV

Night Guard Office

I sit in my chair, bored as hell. I didn't know signing up for this job would leave me alone at night for six hours with nothing to do. Since I got fired from my last job at the local supermarket I've been dying for some cash. I seen an ad in the paper about a job at the pizza place in town for a night guard position. Little did I know that it would be boring as hell. I lean back in my chair and relax. "This is going to be a long night" I say to myself.

"No please!" A distant shout is heard from across the building. It shakes me from my relaxation and I jump from my seat. I look down the hall, scared. I didn't expect anything to happen tonight, especially something creepy like shouting. I look down the hall infront of me and flash my flashlight.

"hello?" I echo down the hall. No response from the eerie darkness. I walk around my cluttered desk and down the hall with my flashlight, illuminating the hallway. My feet clack against the cold hard tile of the restaurant. I reach the end of the hall and to the left it read "Parts And Service Room". I couldn't quite tell but there seemed to be some kind of noise coming from behind the door.

"That must be the night guard" I faintly hear coming from the door. It sounded harsh and with the intention of harm. I look to my right and see the hallway extending to the main dining/stage area. I run as quietly as possible to the stage and climb up onto it. I hide behind the curtains and wait. It seems that someone had broken into the building somehow. How the fuck did they get in without me knowing or hearing? It was my first night here and some one had already broke into thus run down building, great. The shuffling of feet can be heard in the main dining area. I peek out of the corner of the curtain and see the bunny,chicken,and bear animatronics walking towards the bathroom. I'm pretty sure they don't use the bathroom so what were they doing? I hop off the stage and look around. It doesn't seem like anyone else was here. I head back towards the parts and service room and open the door. I walk in and flick the light on.

"Oh no" a red fox says as he stares at me. He seemed like a really old animatronic with his red fur stained and his endoskeleton exposed in some places.

"What's going on here?" I ask it. I'm not sure if these things can understand me but it seemed frightened to see me.

"Night guard, this is not the place to be. The new animatronics are hunting you!" He exclaims. I give him a confused look.

"Why are they doing that? I ask. I notice behind him a ripped apart and destroyed white fox which I recognized as one of the newer ones. I look around the room and also notice the old versions sitting against the wall, destroyed.

"They want to kill you and always kill the night guards now stop asking questions and go" It rushes me. I'm shocked, how could he understand me and why where they all destroyed.

"Can't I stay here with all of you? I could hide somewhere in here and I'm not bright or anything so they wouldn't notice" I ask.

"No you ca-" The red fox was cut off by a static noise behind him.

"S-s-s-s-s-sta-sta-sta-stay" The white fox speaks through it's fuzzy static. The Red fox look at it, then at me and nods.

"Okay you can stay. My name is Captain Foxy" He says. He puts his hand out to shake mine but I hold mine back. "Don't worry lad, I don't bite" he laughs. I out my hand out slowly before shaking his. I then see the old broken bunny walk up to me and put his hand out. He looked terrifying because he had no face, red eyes, and a missing arm. Put that together with how dirty and withered he was and bam, terrifying.

"Don't worry. That's Bonnie, he looks kind of scary though huh? I'm Freddy" A big brown bear says as he approaches me. He looked dirty and not as bad as the others , but you could still see the years of decay on him.

"Hi there" I nervously respond as I shake Bonnie's hand. He nods at me before turning around to sit by the wall. I shake Freddy's hand and he joins him. My eyes then fell on the white fox in the middle of the room. I notice around her body her fur and parts laid detached and destroyed. "what happened here?" I ask as I knell down next to it.

"This is Mangle. The new animatronics just came in her and destroyed her" Foxy answers as he joins me.

"H-h-h-h-i" It mutters through the echoed static.

"Hi there Mangle" I say to her. I look over to Foxy across from me. "Why doesn't she want to kill me?" I ask him.

"Not sure, but she isn't in any condition to answer questions. Maybe we can fix her up a bit then find out" Foxy replies, equally as confused.

"Well how do I know you won't try to kill me like you claim the new ones will?" I ask him. He looks at me, trying to think of an answer.

"Well I mean we have no reason to kill you. No motive or anything. I mean are you afraid of us?" He shoots back.

"Kind of. Only because I don't know how much I can trust you" I reply.

"Maybe this time together in here will help you realize we aren't the bad ones" Foxy laughs. I look around th room at his friends. Freddy and Bonnie were nodding but the Chicken animatronic seemed uninterested. I sigh, an accept the fact I'm stuck in here with them.

 **There you go! Another chapter to this somewhat slow moving story. Sorry for this late chapter release, I won't go into detail as to why it's late but let's just say I had to rewrite the whole thing because saving is a bitch. The fact I had to rewrite it made me pissed so I took a break for awhile. But anyways, until next time everyone. BUH BYE!**


End file.
